Just Another Shoulder
by American Mione
Summary: Have you ever wanted something so badly, that you don't think about its affects on you if it would happen? Hermione has, and now she wonders if she'll get to take back her wish.


Just Another Shoulder  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Is it wrong to wish that someone was dead? Or worse, is it wrong to want your *best friend* to die? That's the problem that I've been contemplating for the past two months. I don't *really* want my best friend dead; I just don't want him in any more pain.  
  
I've seen the way he looks at my parents. He's never known his parents, but I've always had mine. If he died, he would be with his parents, and thus, some of the pain would be lifted.  
  
I know that the pain isn't solely from the lack of parents, however. He's always been an optimistic boy, but over the past year, I've seen him slip into a deep pool of pessimism. I think he's beginning to think he has no chance of survival. I agree with him, deep down, but again, it's only because I *want* him dead.  
  
In my twisted mind, death means happiness. Why else would we hear all these wonderful stories about heaven and the after life? I almost wish that *I* was dead, so I could be away from all my problems and worries...for good. One of those worries concerns my love life...I know I shouldn't have let it happen, but I fell in love. I fell in love with my best friend, Harry Potter.  
  
Harry was always there for me. I don't think he realizes how much he means to me. I've tried to fall in love with someone else. Ron and I dated for a few weeks, but neither of us were happy as a couple; we were better at being friends. But Harry...I personally think Harry would make a wonderful boyfriend. He's so charming and handsome and thoughtful and I'm babbling. Anyways, to make a long story short, Harry is the greatest best friend a girl could ever ask for, but I'd rather have him as my boyfriend.  
  
So I'm not exactly sure why I want him dead. Maybe I should be locked up and sentenced to solitary confinement at St. Mungo's for my terrible, murderous thoughts.  
  
I was reading this Muggle short story the other day. It was called "The Veldt", by Ray Bradbury. It was about these two kids and their parents who live in this futuristic "smart house", a house that will do everything for them. In the house, the children have a nursery. This nursery was kind of like a virtual reality room. Anything the children thought of would appear on the walls, and they could interact with them. As you can tell, these two ten-year-olds were *very* spoiled, which is why the trouble starts. Their father is tired of them getting everything they want (but doesn't realize that that's *his* fault to begin with), so he starts turn the nursery off so they can't use it. The kids start imagining a death scene taking place on a hot, African veldt. Therefore, the veldt keeps appearing in the nursery. The murders are committed by a small pack of hungry lions. The children's parents keep hearing blood-curdling screams and think the screams sound familiar, but they don't know where they've heard them before. Anyway, the parents call in a psychiatrist to check thing out. He decides that the children are just upset that their parents are taking away the things they have grown so accustomed to. He suggests they "turn off" the house for a while and take a vacation. The parents agree, and the father turns off the nursery. After some heavy tears and pleads from his children, he agrees to turn it back on before they go on vacation. He and his wife decide to go get packed for their vacation, but after a few minutes, they are summoned to the nursery by their children. The kids lock their parents in the veldt and the lions begin to circle them. The parents scream and suddenly they realize they know whose screams they have been hearing...their own. You see, their children were imagining they were dying, and they finally killed them. The worst part was that after the parents died, the children weren't even upset.  
  
My point to this story is that I'm glad I haven't gone *totally* demented, but wishing your best friend was dead is almost as bad as wishing, and then actually killing, your parents. I often find myself praying at night that in the morning all of my troubles will have vanished, and I finally find peace.  
  
Again, Harry has always been there for me. But, he's always been just a shoulder...just another shoulder to cry on, lean on, and stand by.  
  
Why does my life have to be the way it is? Why couldn't I just have had a best friend who is more worried about homework than an evil wizard trying to conquering the world? Why does Harry have to be just another shoulder?  
  
Love,  
Hermione Granger  
Seventh Year Gryffindor  
Head Girl  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Life has stood still for three days. I haven't seen Harry yet, but I'm allowed to. The truth is, however much I've thought of him dying, I've never thought how I'd *feel* when he was on his deathbed. Yes, Harry has been on the verge of death for the past three days, and I haven't seen him yet. Some best friend I am, huh? The time when my best friend, the boy I love with all my heart, needs me the most, I'm too scared to even be within twenty feet of him. We've been back at Hogwarts for five months, back for our final year in this truly magical place, and I've barely spoken to Harry for more than five minutes at a time. He's been preparing for the final battle with Voldemort all year; he even stayed at Hogwarts over the summer to train with Sirius, Lupin, and Dumbledore. Three days ago, on February 14, 1998 (Yep, that's right *Valentine's Day*!), Harry faced Voldemort for the "final battle". Harry managed to kill Voldemort, but at a heavy price: most of his own life. Unlike in the Chamber of Secrets, there was no Fawkes to heal him; he only had one person...me.  
  
Yes, you heard that correctly Diary; the only other person Harry had with him was me, his best friend. Of course, he didn't know I was there. He would never have let me go, but I knew I had to be there to protect him. I had taken it up as my duty over the years. After receiving Dumbledore's permission, I stole Harry's Invisibility Cloak and followed him to Voldemort's hideout. I watched the battle with my own two eyes. It was terrible. Voldemort threw more Dark curses than I've ever heard at Harry, but Harry withstood them all. I hadn't realized it until I saw the duel, but Harry had become one of the strongest magical beings on the planet over the course of the three years Voldemort had been back. I now understood why he had had to suffer through so much training.  
  
I could tell when the battle was drawing to an end; both Harry and Voldemort knew it, too. Voldemort began the Killing Curse, but Harry was quicker. Harry's words sent a cold shiver up my spine.  
  
"Avada Kedavra," Harry's voice rang in my ears as the blinding green light that I knew came with the dreaded curse flashed in front of my eyes.  
  
Voldemort's scream mixed with Harry's voice in my mind: a truly horrific yell of pure torture. I watched with sick pleasure as the monster who had destroyed so many lives withered in pain before finally falling to the ground. However, it had not been an easy task killing such a powerful wizard. I saw it in Harry's eyes as he dropped onto the ground in exhaustion. In an instant, I had the cloak off and was by his side. His beautiful green eyes widen in shock as he took in my face.  
  
"'Mione, have you been here the entire time?" His voice was barely a whisper, but it was loud enough that I could nod in response and I know I was telling the truth. "Thank you, 'Mione. You're my angel." He fainted in my arms. I cradled him as if he was a child and I was his mother.  
  
My reply shocked even myself. "No, Harry; I'm the Angel of Death. I wished this would happen to you, and now I can't stop it. Oh God, Harry, don't die here! Don't leave me here! Please Harry! You have so much to live for!" I lowered my voice even thought I knew he couldn't hear me. "You have *me* to live for." I lightly brushed my lips against his and started to cry: wild sobs that shook my entire body, as well as Harry's, who was still in my arms. That was how Professor Dumbledore found me a few minutes later. He had planned on arriving after he thought the duel would be complete. He took Harry and I back to the castle.  
  
My blood-shot eyes and loud cries must have attracted a lot of attention because within minutes, half of the students and teachers emerged from the Great Hall where they had been having dinner. I'm not sure if it was the sight of a limp Harry being levitated by Dumbledore or me, but something made most of the girls standing in the hallway break down and cry and most of the boys had grim expressions on their faces. I saw Ron fighting his way through the crowd. He arrived next to me and pulled me into a tight hug.  
  
"He'll be fine, Hermione. Just remember that." His words comforted me slightly, but I kept thinking: *It's my fault. I wanted him to die, and now I'm going to get my wish.*  
  
Ron and I walked to the hospital wing together. Dumbledore led us, still levitating Harry. Ron kept his arm around my shoulders as we walked. We both understood it was a sign of our close friendship, not a romantic relationship begging to be reopened. As a matter of fact, Ron is the only person (besides me of course) that knows that I want Harry and I to be more than "just friends", and he has been trying to help us get together ever since he found out.  
  
Well anyways, we arrived at the hospital wing, and Madam Pomfrey quickly attended to Harry. The hospital wing didn't have any other occupants anyway. She didn't even bother to shoo Ron and I away this time; she knows us well enough to know that we would simply protest until she caved in...we had spent so much time over the years in that room watching over Harry, me in particular.  
  
And that's where Harry has been for the past three days. He is in a coma, but Madam Pomfrey believes he will pull through. He lost most of his strength when he killed Voldemort, but he will (hopefully) recover completely. Diary, I just wish I could take back the prayers that I made for him to die. I realize now that *I* wouldn't be able to survive if he died. Funny how sometimes something you want so badly turns out to be the worst possible thing for you.  
  
Love,  
Hermione Granger  
Seventh Year Gryffindor  
Head Girl  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
It seems like my prayers have fallen upon deaf ears. It's been three months since the final battle, and Harry's still in a coma. I never leave his side on the weekends, and every free moment I have is spent holding his hand. Yet, I am writing this in my bedroom because Madam Pomfrey kicked me out of the hospital wing...again.  
  
My grades have started to slip, but they were so far ahead to begin with, I'm still the top student in seventh year. Graduation is right around the corner, and, as Head Girl, I'm expected to make a farewell speech. I'm not sure if I've mentioned this or not, but Harry is Head Boy. It tears me apart knowing that he may not see his graduation. I wish I could take back my wish.  
  
Why couldn't life be like the movies? Like in that Disney movie, Aladdin: he gets *three* wishes. Why can't *I* get three wishes? I really am the Angel of Death, aren't I? Most people still have hope that Harry will pull through, but I'm not one of them. I don't want him to die anymore, but I don't think he has a chance of survival. Will somebody *please* erase these awful thoughts from my head?  
  
I've already started on my speech. I've never liked public speaking. I love the sound of my voice, and I'm not scared of public speaking...I just don't like to do it. Besides, every sentence I write reminds me of Harry. I've even found myself writing in things he's said to me. Kind of scary, huh?  
  
Harry would have made a wonderful speech. He can be shy at times, but he is a great public speaker (even if he won't admit it, he is). He probably would come up with something while standing up at the podium and just run with it. Me, well, I have to have everything planned out, written down, and perfected or else I freak out. Sometimes I wonder how I became friends with Ron and Harry, who are probably the biggest pair of procrastinators I have ever met.  
  
I have to go now. Ron just came into my room saying that Madam Pomfrey wants me back in the hospital wing as soon as possible. I'm not sure if I want to know what's going on because Ron had a grim expression on his face.  
  
Love,  
Hermione Granger  
Seventh Year Gryffindor  
Head Girl  
  
~Hermione~  
  
I shut my diary slowly and followed Ron to the hospital wing. He didn't talk to me the entire way and vice versa. We reached the door to the hospital wing in about ten minutes, and Ron finally spoke.  
  
"He wants to see you, 'Mione." His voice was hollow of all emotion. I didn't think about what pronoun he had used, so I went inside expecting to talk to Madam Pomfrey.  
  
As I stepped into the sunlit room, I felt a strange emotion wash over me. It was a feeling I haven't felt in three months...joy. I quickly found out where that feeling was coming from.  
  
"I thought you would have run here, Miss Granger." Madam Pomfrey said from the bed I knew was Harry's. "We've been waiting for you for twenty minutes." It was the first time all day I paid attention to somebody's grammar.  
  
"We? What do you mean, ma'am?" I asked. My heart was beginning to beat faster.  
  
Madam Pomfrey was befuddled as she looked at me, but she finally smiled. "Come see for yourself, dear."  
  
I walked over to the bed shakily. The curtains were parted slightly, but I could see the shadow of a person. The only thought going through my mind was: *I know who that is...that's Harry.*  
  
As I opened the curtains wider, I found myself looking into a pair of emerald eyes. I felt myself getting dizzy. Those were Harry's eyes, eyes I have known since I was eleven.  
  
"I think I'll just leave the two of you alone." Madam Pomfrey left us staring at each other in silence. I was the first to talk.  
  
My voice was weak and sounded foreign to my ears. "Harry, you're not d...you're awake." I couldn't bring myself to say "dead". He had just come out of a coma; he didn't need to know what I had thought had happened to him.  
  
"Hi, 'Mione. I've missed you." Harry said. His eyes were twinkling with happiness, and I couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Don't do that again...please?" I begged with innocent eyes. I knew that Harry couldn't resist when I went "cutesy" on him. He silently nodded, and I wrapped him into a fierce hug.  
  
"Hermione," His seriousness worried me for a moment, "thank you for being with me...through everything."  
  
I felt tears coming to my eyes. I could never tell him what I had been praying for all year; it would break his heart. So I gave him a weak smile and whispered, "You're welcome, Potter."  
  
Of course, during our "moment", Ron burst into the room and ran over to Harry and me. "Harry, we've been so freaked out, mate. Don't go try to get yourself killed again, okay?"  
  
Harry chuckled. "Nice to see too, Ron." Ron blushed lightly when he spotted me.  
  
"Oops, was I interrupting something?" This time, both Harry and I turned faint shades of red. I could tell that Ron was trying not to laugh at us. He was holding his breath to keep from laugh, and his face was slowly turning to an unbecoming blue tint.  
  
"Breathe, Ron, breathe." I ordered. Ron let out a huge gasp of air and a loud laugh.  
  
Harry was looking back and forth between Ron and I. "Did something happen between you guys while I was in my coma?"  
  
Ron and I blushed noticeably. Then we both started to laugh hysterically. I came to my senses first. "What *ever* gave you that idea, Harry?"  
  
Harry shrugged. "I don't know...you just seem like a couple, I guess." He didn't look either of us in the eye, and I was silently praying it was out of jealousy.  
  
Ron added, "Don't worry, mate; I'm still with Lavender. Besides, I wouldn't think of stealing 'Mione from..." He stopped when Harry shot him a menacing glare. Ron cleared his throat and said, "Does anyone else have the sudden urge to be as far from this room as possible?" With that, he ran from the room in fright.  
  
I turned back to Harry. "Okay, dish; what was that all about? I have a feeling that I am somehow involved."  
  
Harry sighed. "I'll explain it to you later. I'm really tired. Can I get some rest?"  
  
I put my hands on my hips. "Harry James Potter, you have been in a coma for the past three months; I *think* you can put off sleep for a while and tell me what's going on!" I screamed fiercely. Harry laughed.  
  
"Okay, 'Mione, settle down. Madam Pomfrey is going to throw you out unless you calm down." Harry's eyes twinkled.  
  
As I stared into the deep pools of green, I couldn't help but melt. Unfortunately, I also lost the ability to speak when I was looking at him, so I could only nod my head in agreement.  
  
"Ron, well, you know how Ron is. He has this crazy idea...oh, you'll get a kick out of it. You see, he's *convinced* that you and I should go out. Pretty crazy, huh?" Harry chuckled nervously. I turned away from him so he couldn't see my tears.  
  
"Yeah, totally insane." I whispered as calmly as I could. "I-I'm gonna go to dinner now. Bye, Harry." I walked out of the hospital wing without taking a second glance at Harry. I hoped he was feeling guilty for all the pain he had caused me in a matter of seconds.  
  
~Harry~  
  
I watched Hermione leave the hospital wing. I couldn't believe what I had just said to her. I replayed the scene in my mind: *He has this crazy idea...oh, you'll get a kick out of it. You see, he's *convinced* that you and I should go out. Pretty crazy, huh?* I couldn't believe I had lied to Hermione! I personally thought it was the best idea in the world.  
  
I didn't think anyone knew, but I guess I couldn't keep anything from Ron. After all, best friends are *supposed* to know these kinds of things. The truth is, I've loved Hermione for a few years now...okay, I'll admit it: I think I've loved her from the day we met. She used to be this bossy little know-it-all, but (pardon the cliché) she's blossomed into a beautiful young woman. Ron tried to convince me to tell her, but I refused. I remember saying that she would never feel the same way.  
  
So, being the moron that I am, I lied to Hermione to find out if she felt the same way. Know I can see, she obviously does, or at least *did*, but I've probably ruined all of our chances of ever "getting together". And, to top if all off, I have this annoying little voice repeating in my head "Pretty crazy, huh?" every ten seconds! My life is over!  
  
Hermione has never been short of angelic to me. (Excluding those first few weeks of first year) She's perfect...but I've blown each and every possibility of being around that perfection with just a few words.  
  
I'm the biggest idiot I've ever met!  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I thought I would be happy when Harry woke up, but now I find myself wishing that he was dead...yet again. Just a few days ago, I realized I couldn't live without him, yet I might be taking back that thought. With just three seemingly innocent words, Harry Potter tore my heart in half. *Pretty crazy, huh?* His voice has resounded in my head for the past five days...ever since he said it. He's still recuperating in the hospital wing, so I've managed to avoid him for the time being. I've actually distanced myself from everyone, except Ron. I'll always need my best friend.  
  
As a matter of fact, yesterday I was contemplating whether or not I'm actually in love with Ron and Harry was just a cover-up so Ron wouldn't get suspicious. Of course in a few seconds of thought, I realized that no matter what I do or who I'm with, no one but Harry can ever have my heart. Of course, now I know Harry doesn't want my heart...and I can't let him know that I still love him. It would make me look *way* too desperate. What weirdo would still be in love with a boy after he destroyed any dream of a future with him? *This* weirdo, Hermione Rebecca Granger, idiot extraordinaire, that's who.  
  
Love,  
Hermione Granger  
Seventh Year Gryffindor  
Head Girl  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I've decided what I'm going to do...or rather what I *have* to do. After graduation (tomorrow night), I'm going to disappear from the wizarding world...and Harry. I know I'm being a coward, but I can't stand being around him anymore. We both want to be Aurors, so we would have the possibility of seeing each other countless times, and I don't think my emotions could handle that. So, that's how I've come to my conclusion: I'll move away (possibly to Australia or America), get a Muggle job, and start a new life, away from everyone I care about. All because of Harry Potter, who turned out to be just another shoulder...  
  
Or a significantly different note, I've completed my Head Girl speech. One part is quotes that I've heard over the years and then a short dedication to our professors, especially Professor Dumbledore. I'll copy it into the end of this entry, so I'll remember it forever.  
  
The biggest shock in school recently was the news that Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy are officially dating. By some miracle, Malfoy wasn't torn to shreds by the Weasley boys when they found out, but I spent a good two hours consoling Ron over the matter.  
  
I best be going. Today is a special Hogsmeade trip for all seventh years, kind of like a graduation treat. I'm buying this beautiful dress that I've had my eye on for months. (Yes, I said dress, not dress robes...we're allowed to where Muggle clothes to the graduation ceremony!)  
  
As promised, here's my speech for graduation:  
  
Welcome friends, family, and faculty,  
  
It has been a remarkable journey for us all, but, like all adventures, this journey must come to an end eventually. Luckily, the end of this experience leads right into another. We might not remember ever single detail of this magnificent school, but we'll always think of the lessons we learned. I don't mean purely educational lessons, however. Hogwarts taught us lessons about life, an education that I hope from the bottom of my heart that we all remember.  
  
I was reading over this speech and I realized that it sounded remarkably like every speech I've ever heard, so I'm going to take this opportunity to add my own flair. These are some quotes I've heard over the years. Some will hopefully make you laugh and others will make you think.  
  
"Life is too important to be taken seriously. I'm a nobody, nobody is perfect, therefore I'm perfect. Ignorance is bliss...no wonder I'm so depressed. An optimist looks at a glass half full. A pessimist looks at a glass half empty. A realist laughs as the other two fight about a stupid glass. Anger leads to hatred, hatred leads to apologies, apologies lead to friendships, friendships leads to a happy life. That's pretty twisted. Life is like a box of chocolates: there are the good days that are like the peanut butter filled kind, and then there are awful days like the coconut filling kind. Life is more like a pen then a pencil: if you are writing with a pen, whatever is on the page is there for good. You never know how someone feels about you until you take a risk. The jump may be a long one, but just let the air take you and go with it. Love is like a sea, if you are against the tide you'll drown; if you are with the tide, you will have a nice cruise. If you're not living life on the edge, you're taking up too much space. A ship is safe in the harbor, but that's not what ships are built for. Two wrongs are only the beginning."  
  
I would like to conclude this speech with a dedication to our professors. They have taught us so much in the past seven years, but their lessons will last a lifetime in us. I would like to thank them for all that they have done. So, thank you professors; I'm honored to have been one of your many pupils.  
  
So Diary, what do you think? I'm actually really proud of it!  
  
Love,  
Hermione Granger  
Seventh Year Gryffindor  
Head Girl  
  
~Graduation Day~  
  
Hermione Granger studied herself in her full-length mirror. Her dress was burgundy and had a spray of sequins along the top. It had a square neckline and dipped down in the back a few inches below her shoulder blades. The dress was made out of satin and shined because of that. Hermione had fallen in love with it on her first trip to Hogsmeade that year, but it had been over three hundred Galleons. Still, she had decided that with her impending departure from the wizarding world, she should splurge a little bit. In the end, Hermione was ecstatic how wonderful the dress looked on her. She also had a pair of matching burgundy gloves that reached her elbows.  
  
Hermione's favorite part of her ensemble, however, was her hair. Her hair had once been bushy and unmanageable, but over the years, it had become straight and shiny. Over the summer between sixth and seventh years, Hermione had gotten golden highlights. She had pulled her hair back into a loose ponytail and twisted it up, before finally securing it in place with a large butterfly hairclip. She had left a few tendrils loose and curled them into tight ringlets.  
  
Hermione smiled as the mirror said in an admiring voice, "You know, dear, you will be the beauty of the ball."  
  
"Thank you," Hermione replied sincerely. She left her bedroom nervously. She knew that Harry would be waiting at the bottom of the stairs. It was customary for the Head Boy and Girl to start the Graduation Ball with a dance. Hermione's burgundy high heels clicked on the stairs that led down to the common room that she and Harry shared.  
  
She saw Harry standing at the bottom of the stairs, as she had expected. He looked so handsome in his tuxedo. Hermione felt herself stumble on the stairs. The ruckus altered Harry to danger quickly, and before she could fall, Harry had his arms around Hermione's tiny waist.  
  
"You look beautiful, 'Mione, as always." Harry smiled.  
  
Hermione refused to return the smile, but she said curtly, "You look nice, too, Harry."  
  
The look on Harry's face both surprised and angered her. He had the same expression plastered on his face that she had worn when he mentioned Ron's "crazy idea" in the hospital wing only days earlier. Hermione didn't understand why she would have hurt him because *he* had been the one to ruin their chance of romance, but she simply brushed off the thought and asked, "Are you ready to go, Harry?" A tinge of rudeness could be found in her voice, yet she managed to cover most of it up with a false happiness. It would be her last night in the wizarding world, and she wanted to at least *seem* like she was happy.  
  
"All right, 'Mione." Hermione linked arms with Harry, and they left the common room in silence. They reached the Great Hall without having spoken a single word between them, both wrapped up in their thoughts: Harry's consisted of going over his way to apologize to Hermione and admit that he loved her and Hermione's revolved around the fact that she would never again see the boy whose arm was wrapped through hers because she was leaving the magical world as soon as she had her diploma.  
  
Suddenly a cheerful voice broke them out of their respective reveries. "Welcome students to the Graduation Ball. Will everyone please take their seats so that dinner may be served?" Professor Dumbledore's voice rang through the Great Hall.  
  
Harry and Hermione walked to the Head Table and took their spots at the end of the chairs. They were considered the "guests of honor"; much like the TriWizard Competitors had been at the Yule Ball in fourth year. The menus they both remembered from that particular event were present as well. Dinner, Hermione supposed, was meant to be delicious, but it all tasted like sawdust to her. She caught Harry eyeing her suspiciously every once in a while.  
  
"'Mione," He whispered worriedly, "are you feeling okay? You've barely touched your dinner."  
  
"I'm fine, Harry. I'm just thinking about what I'm going to do tomorrow."  
  
Harry, not aware of her plan to run away, accepted this answer. After what felt like hours to both Harry and Hermione, Dumbledore rose from his chair and said, "Will the Head Boy and Girl please start the ball?"  
  
Harry and Hermione stood up and walked to the center of the dance floor. Harry held one of Hermione's hands and had his other hand on her waist. Hermione had her free hand on Harry's shoulder. The music began, and they slowly started to move to the melody. Hermione quickly noticed that Harry wasn't as clumsy on his feet as he had been at the Yule Ball. Even though she liked being in Harry's arms, she silently prayed that her classmates would soon join them on the dance floor. Thankfully, Ron and Lavender started to dance nearby, and they were soon joined by most of their fellow seventh years. Hermione slowly began to break away from Harry. His eyes were pleading with her to not go, but she wasn't looking into his eyes. She knew that if she did, she wouldn't be able to turn away from his hypnotic gaze.  
  
"I-I'm going to go for a walk...outside." Hermione whispered nervously as she let go of Harry's hand.  
  
She left the Great Hall without realizing she was being followed. That is, until she had collapsed onto the front steps of the castle and started to cry. She felt a comforting hand grip her shoulder. Looking up, she expected to see Harry, but she instead saw Sirius Black.  
  
"Hello, Hermione. Haven't seen you in, what, a year?" Hermione nodded. She should have known Sirius would have been at his godson's graduation. "Is something wrong, honey? You look pretty upset."  
  
Hermione shook her head, but her mouth contradicted her head by replying quietly, "Everything's wrong."  
  
Sirius nodded in understanding. "Let me take a wild guess: Harry did something to make you upset, and you've decide to run away to the Muggle world as soon as your diploma's in your hand."  
  
Hermione gaped at him blankly. "Wha-? How did you know that?"  
  
"You and Harry remind me so much of Lily and James." Sirius chuckled. "I'm not sure if I've even told Harry this, but Lily and I were best friends. James was like my brother, and Lily was like my sister. I may have been closer to James, but Lily knew that she could come to me...no matter what. Anyway, a few nights before our graduation, Lily caught James and some girl from Ravenclaw walking along the lake holding hands. They weren't kissing or anything, but Lily was still devastated. She and James had been going out for about two years at that point. Lily, being the sweet but overreacting Muggleborn witch that she was, decided that the second she had her diploma, she would leave Hogwarts and the wizarding world forever. I was the only person she told, but I knew she wouldn't go through with it. She was just too in love with James to leave for good. I was right. The day of graduation, I confronted James about the Ravenclaw girl. It turned out that she was one of his many cousins, and she had just received word that her father had died of a heart attack. James was actually a sensitive guy deep down, so he had been trying to make her feel better when Lily spotted them. To make a long story short, Lily decided not to leave because, at the Graduation Ball, James got down on one knee and proposed to her in front of everyone. She nearly flooded the Great Hall with all her tears of joy, but she said yes." He looked Hermione square in the face and asked, "Do you understand what I'm trying to tell you?"  
  
"I think so. Are you saying that I shouldn't leave because I may not know the whole facts behind what Harry said?"  
  
"I always knew you were a clever witch. How come you weren't put into Ravenclaw?" Sirius joked.  
  
Hermione blushed. "The truth is that the Sorting Hat told me that I had to fulfill my destiny, and to do that, I had to be in Gryffindor...with Harry."  
  
Sirius laughed. "Your destiny was my godson? Poor girl." They both laughed at this before Sirius cleared his throat and said, "I think we better get back inside. I'm not supposed to say anything, but Harry has a surprise for you." He winked mischievously. He stood up and offered his hand to Hermione. They walked back to the Great Hall.  
  
Hermione gasped when she saw Harry walking up to the stage where the band was playing. He was handed a microphone and nodded to the guitar player. The guitarist began playing. Harry waited for his cue, meanwhile catching the eye of Hermione. They smiled at each other momentarily before Harry started to sing.  
  
*My stupid mouth, Has got me in trouble I said too much again To my date over dinner yesterday  
  
And I could see she was offended She said, "Well anyway..." Just dying for a subject change  
  
Oh, another social casualty Score one more for me  
  
How could I forget?  
  
Mama said, "Think before speaking" No filter in my head Oh, what's a boy to do? I guess he better find one soon  
  
We bit our lips She looked out the window Rolling tiny balls of napkin paper I played a quick game of chess With the salt and pepper shaker  
  
And I could see clearly An indelible line was drawn Between what was good, What just slipped out, And what went wrong  
  
Oh, the way she feels about me has changed Thanks for playing, try again  
  
How could I forget?  
  
Mama said, "Think before speaking" No filter in my head Oh, what's a boy to do? I guess he better find one  
  
I'm never speaking up again; it only hurts me I'd rather be a mystery than she desert me  
  
Oh, I'm never speaking up again Starting now Starting now  
  
One more thing, Why is it my fault? So maybe I try too hard But it's all because of this desire Just wanna be liked, just wanna be funny Looks like the joke's on me So call me Captain Backfire  
  
Oh, another social casualty Score one more for me  
  
How could I forget?  
  
Mama said, "Think before speaking" No filter in my head Oh, what's a boy to do? I guess he better find one soon  
  
I'm never speaking up again; it only hurts me I'd rather be a mystery than she desert me  
  
Oh I'm never speaking up again I'm never speaking up again I'm never speaking up again Starting now Starting now*  
  
The music faded, but Hermione saw that Harry still had his eyes locked with her own. She ran up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She caught him off guard, but he recovered quickly as he snaked his arms around her waist.  
  
Hermione whispered in his ear sweetly, "If you never speak up again, you'll never be able to tell me that you love me, too."  
  
Harry grinned. "All right then. I'll talk again, just for you. Hermione Granger," He paused dramatically, "I love you."  
  
Hermione returned his smile. "Harry Potter, I love you, too." He pulled her into a passionate, but gentle kiss.  
  
The entire Great Hall broke out into cheers, but Hermione distinctly heard Ron shout, "Neville, you owe me thirty Galleons! I told you they'd get together at the Graduation Ball!"  
  
She then heard Neville shout back, "That's not fair! You probably told Harry to sing for her!" A mocking, "You never said I couldn't *help* them get together!" followed this remark, but Hermione didn't care if the entire school had bets on her and Harry.  
  
All that mattered is that Harry was no longer just another shoulder...  
  
A/N: Awww! I love happy endings, don't you? The song that Harry sang was "My Stupid Mouth" by the talented John Mayer. I thought it fit what happened SO well! I had planned on him singing a song to apologize, but it wasn't until I was listening to my downloaded music that I realized "My Stupid Mouth" was the perfect song! By the way, like everyone else on this site, I don't own any of the characters or the song. All I own is the plot...which I hope you liked. Review and I'll give you a sequel! ::wink wink nudge nudge:: 


End file.
